Class Call
by OdessyLight
Summary: Izuku's day started normally. He woke up, got ready, and then went to school. And then he gets a call during homeroom and his day only goes downhill from there. Part 1 of my BNHA x KHR Idea dump series.


Izuku Midoriya knew many things. He knew that he had most of his future planned out for him, though that fact never stopped him from living his own life. After all, he should have until he is in his twenties for things to come to pass, and even then, who's to say he couldn't have his own life outside of his duties? He also know that he had a very… strange… upbringing, what with his odd family and his summer trips to Italy to train and to see his father piled on top his quirkless school life growing up.

But with all of this, he knew, more than anything, that his family is important, secretive, and most of all _tough_. And because he knows this, he also knows that they would never call him on the emergency number, especially during school hours. Something must have happened.

That's why it takes a moment for him to react when his phone begins blaring at full volume during class, effectively stopping the lesson and pulling all attention to him. (Though, that wasn't really that weird. After all, Midoriya just disrupted class.)

"Silence your phone, Midoriya. Stay after class."

But Midoriya was only listening halfheartedly. In his mind he was running through all the possible reasons his family would be calling him.

Midoriya shakes his head and pulls himself back to the real world, letting his panic take a back burner for now. "I'm sorry, sensei. This is my families emergency number. I can't miss this." So he answered and put the phone to his ear while Aizawa simply raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?"

"Izuku? We need you to come home. _Now_."

Izuku blinked in surprise when the voice to greet him was his Uncle instead of his father.

"Uncle Takashi? What- Why are you calling? Did something happen to Dad?"

Izuku could hear the sounds of surprise from his classmates. He knew most of them had gathered that he did not have a father, most likely because he had never mentioned him and the ones that have been over to his house would know that there is literally no sign of another human living there. (Also, Bakugou has never seen a man at his house and they have been neighbors since they were four, and now he has an uncle _and _a dad? Honesty he's probably the most shocked out of all of them.)

"He's been kidnapped."

_That _gave Izuku pause. Kidnapped? That's happened before, and he had never been called. And even when it did happen, it was usually because his dad planned for it to happen. Or at the very least, it was solved within a few hours.

"So then _why _would that require _me_?"

"He had been poisoned at a meeting a few hours ago and he was taken before Shamal could get here with the antidote."

Okay, now Izuku was simultaneously freaked out, confused, and somewhat pissed. "So you left him alone?"

"Ha ha, no! Of course not! Dera and Ryohei were with him, but they both got pretty beaten up. Hayato's having an extended stay in the hospital, even." There was a strain to his cheerful voice that gave away how worried and stressed he was and Izuku suddenly felt pretty bad for ripping into his uncle. He knew they would never leave his dad unprotected when he would need them.

"Look, Little boss, none of us can sense him with our flames, and you are the only sky that is both blood related and not… Iemitsu."

Now Izuku felt the dread creep back up from the back of his mind. He had never heard Yamamoto Takeshi -His Uncle Takashi! Left hand of his father!- sound so desperate and defeated all at once.

"Right. Right, I'll be there soon. Do I need anything? Are you sending transportation?"

"Chrome will be there soon to pick you up." Takashi hesitated for a moment before continuing. "This might be the best time to introduce your guardians to our world, Little boss."

Izuku's breath hitched and his eyes instinctively found their way to the teens he knew a guardian bond had formed with, even if they weren't yet aware of it.

"How would I even- How would I do that? Just drag them along with no explanation? They don't even know about-" Izuku cut himself off and cursed under his breath. "Besides, I want to give them a choice, and if I just pull them along…"

"Ha ha, I assume you will have to explain why you are leaving? Tell your class the 're going to find out sooner or later and I assume you would prefer it to be from your own mouth and not some assassin or criminal. As for your guardians… Tell them you need their help. Ask how far they would follow you, if you need reassurance. If you decide to bring them we can breif them on the way to Italy."

Izuku couldn't stop the small grin from forming on his face. "Since when were you the wise one, Uncle Yamamoto? I always thought that was Dad's job and you were the one who did the translating."

His uncle laughed and Izuku could _fee_l the genuine the man surely had on his face. "I've got it on record now. You can't take it back."

"Take what back?"

That drew another chuckle out of the man before his shift in tone signaled the end of the conversation.

"Alright, Little boss. Chrome's about ten minutes away. Buonasera."o

The call clicked off and Izuku leaned back into his seat, letting the onslaught of a stress ridden information dump truly process.

His dad had been kidnapped. Okay, what else is new? His dad had been poisoned right before the kidnapping, likely a result of the kidnappers trying to make their job easier. But how did they poison him? His Hyper Intuition should have warned him if something was off… Another case of 'Me or Someone Else' that always seemed to be the only reason his dad got really hurt anymore? And then the kidnappers themselves. Apparently able to overpower both the storm and sun guardians, which, honestly, was properly terrifying.

And why would someone need to be both a sky and blood related to track his dad? He groaned and chalked it up to some weird flame power he didn't yet know about.

"Is everything alright, Midoriya?"

This was going to be a fun conversation.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I'm going to have to leave for a while."

Aizawa simply raised an eyebrow at this. "Bring an excuse when you get back and don't expect any leeway on makeup work."

It was silent for a few moments before Izuku continued. Did he really have to do this? But yes, his Uncle was right. If he didn't introduce his guardians (how he hated that word. It made it sound like the sky couldn't take care of itself.) now, he probably never would and he would have to be stuck with some random flame users from the company.

"I also need to tell you all something.

**As you have probably seen, this story is labeled as 'Part 1'.**

**And as you have _also _seen is that this story is decidedly unfinished. It will probably never be finished. But I have recently had an endless supply of ideas for KHR x BNHA crossovers and I now have like, 37 pages of just certain scenes or first chapters that my brain has supplied.**

**So I decided that some of them were just too enjoyable (For what I _do_ have) not to share.**

**So this will be my series of Idea Dumps for KHR x BNHA that I probably won't finish. (But who knows. I might have a burst of inspiration one day.)**

**Anyway, there will probably be more of these on the way, so if you ever look for something to just give a burst of inspiration or just for some reason like to read half finish fics, look out for my next few!**


End file.
